Buzz Kill
by Korathan Skala
Summary: Empieza con un vibrador y termina con un viaje a Emergencias.


Traducción autorizada del fic **Buzz Kill por blacktofade.**

 **Notas Autor Original:**

Escrito para el prompt: OMG, okay, tengo una pregunta (si aún sigues haciendo pedidos, si no entonces ignora esto) ¿Conoces el post de tumblr sobre el chico que tenía un vibrador atorado en su trasero? ¿Qué tal esa situación, pero porque Eggsy se estaba sintiendo particularmente frustrado mientras Harry estaba fuera de la ciudad en una misión?

* * *

Realmente se siente bien por la primera hora o así. Eggsy se viene cuatro veces, para ser honesto en realidad nunca se le baja, y es muy divertido en lo que a pajearse se refiere.

Excepto que todo se vuelve muy sensible y sus pelotas duelen porque él ya no puede venirse, tan sólo es seco y doloroso, y cuando va a sacarse el vibrador, sus dedos están muy resbalosos, y se encuentra muy dentro para poder sacarlo. Que es más o menos el momento cuando empieza el arrepentimiento.

Es su primer vibrador—ordenado de la página web Ann Summers[1] ya que no sabía en qué otro sitio buscar—porque ahora que él tiene su propio piso, no tiene que preocuparse sobre quién verá su correspondencia. También es su primera vez usándolo y ahora tardíamente comprende por qué había recomendaciones de vibradores para hombre y vibradores para mujeres. Probablemente debería al menos haber comprado uno con una base más gruesa.

—Demonios, —Eggsy maldice con fuerza, dedos agarrando inútilmente dentro de sí mismo.

Ni siquiera se mueve cuando él empuja, intentando expulsarlo naturalmente. Solamente lo deja adolorido y tembloroso mientras el vibrador continúa zumbando felizmente.

Él nunca va a poder superarlo.

Después de treinta minutos de intentar sacarlo de su interior, pánico empieza a llenar su pecho y comprende que probablemente es tiempo de reclutar ayuda.

Veinte minutos más tarde lo encuentran sentado—incomodamente, porque no hay posición cómoda cuando hay algo largo y zumbando metido en un lugar apretado—en Emergencias[2], intentado encontrar las palabras correctas para escribir en el formulario explicando su situación. La enfermera—por suerte al parecer una profesional en cualquier situación—mantiene una cara seria mientras le explica a detalle el plan para ayudarlo. La forma en la que ella habla le hace pesar que de hecho él puede no ser el primero con el que ella a tratado. Eggsy está inseguro de si eso es reconfortante o total y completamente horrible.

Él decide que en cualquier caso realmente no le importa cuando él esta yaciendo vergonzosamente sobre una camilla, verga a media asta mientras la enfermera acomoda la maquina de rayos x para tomar las radiografías. Después de eso ella lo guía de regreso a la habitación privada para esperar al paramédico para leer las radiografías, Eggsy apoya su cabeza en sus manos y deja salir un suspiro largo e infeliz.

Que es precisamente cuando su teléfono empieza a vibrar en su bolsillo.

De hecho al principio no se da cuenta, muy acostumbrado al ruido sordo del vibrador dentro de él, pero es insistente y cuando lo saca, el nombre en la pantalla es el último que quiere ver. Él intenta ignorarlo, lo que solamente hace que lo llamen otra vez, y después de cinco llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes de voz que se niega a revisar, finalmente él responde.

—Harry, —dice Eggsy, a lo que hay una pausa en la otra línea.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Harry pregunta y Eggsy no puede detener la risa desamparada que se le escapa.

—¿Por qué habría algún problema? —él pregunta, sonando algo demente incluso a sus propios oídos.

—Eggsy, —Harry implora gentilmente y Eggsy frota su palma sobre su frente, deseando que la enfermera regresará para poder pedirle que lo saque de su miseria.

—Te habías ido, —empieza a decir Eggsy. —¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Tardíamente él es consciente de que suena mucho como si le hubiera sido infiel a Harry mientras Harry ha estado lejos en una misión y su estómago da un vuelco al tono débil de Harry diciendo su nombre.

—¿Eggsy? —él pregunta y Eggsy maldice en voz alta.

—No te engañe, lo prometo, —Eggsy le dice apresuradamente. —Yo sólo — encontré y puedo haber comprado algo que ahora podría o no estar atascado en un lugar que no debería. Bueno, ni siquiera un lugar donde no debería, solamente un lugar en el que no debería estar dos horas después del acto.

—¿Eggsy? —repite Harry y Eggsy suspira ruidosamente y se resigna a su terrible destino.

—Tengo un vibrador atorado dentro de mí y sigue jodidamente encendido, Harry.

Hay una larga pausa en la línea y de hecho Eggsy revisa la pantalla para asegurarse de que la llamada no se a cortado.

—¿Te gustaría que encontrará una forma discreta de llevarte a Emergencias? —pregunta Harry y Eggsy se ríe temblorosamente.

—Ya me adelanté, Harry. Ellos acaban de tomar las radiografías.

Hay otra pausa, pero ésta vez acompañada por una sospechosa respiración.

—Esto no es divertido, Harry, serás cabrón, —Eggsy le reclama, aún mientras Harry empieza abiertamente a reírse, ya no intentando esconderlo. —Estoy colgando.

—Eggsy, —dice Harry en voz baja. —Perdóname.

—Vas a tener algo de compensación por hacer cuando estés en casa.

Él prácticamente puede escuchar la sonrisa de Harry cuando le dice, —¿Dicha compensación envolverá tu nuevo juguete?

Eggsy gruñe frustradamente y mira hacia el techo.

—Ésta maldita cosa va a la basura tan pronto como la saquen. En el futuro cercano lo único cerca de mi culo son dedos y quizá tu verga si preguntas amablemente.

—Eso puede arreglarse, —le dice Harry. —De todas formas ya casi estoy en casa.

Eggsy se sienta más derecho, aunque el movimiento desplaza el maldito vibrador y lo hace estremecerse.

—Pensé que Merlín dijo que no regresabas por otros tres días.

—Las cosas fueron mejor de lo esperado, —dice Harry. —Llegaremos al CG[3] en una hora.

—Gracias a Dios, —Eggsy exhala. —Pero que conste, tú no vas cerca de mi culo por al menos dos semanas, tal vez más. Dios sabe lo que esto le va a hacer a mi cuerpo.

—Debidamente anotado, —Harry replica y Eggsy sonríe, posiblemente por vez primera desde que todo el asunto empezó.

Hay un ligero golpe en la puerta y entonces el paramédico entra, asintiendo a Eggsy antes de colgar las radiografías en el panel de luz[4] para que Eggsy las vea.

—Harry tengo que irme, —él dice. —Pero las radiografías son magníficas. Preguntaré si me pueden dar una copia para la oficina.

—Eggsy, —Harry advierte y Eggsy se ríe.

—Sólo bromeó, —él replica. —Mejor podemos ponerlas en el baño.

—Te veré pronto, —Harry le dice, ignorando su broma y Eggsy ríe, sintiéndose más ligero.

—Sí, de acuerdo, viejo. Pon la tetera por mi.

—Adiós, Eggsy, —Harry le dice, aunque igual Eggsy puede escuchar el cariño.

Él termina la llamada y mira expectante al paramédico.

—¿Cuánto se supone que durarán las baterías? —Eggsy bromea, lo que ni siquiera logra una sonrisa.

—Necesitaremos remover esto tan pronto como sea posible antes de que más daño pueda ser hecho.

—Me lo imagine, —Eggsy replica. —¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Resulta que, el método preferido para la extracción de un vibrador es un calmante ligero que deja a Eggsy atontado, pero felizmente agradecido media hora después cuando su cuerpo finalmente ha dejado de zumbar y él puede sentarse como una persona normal.

Después de una siesta que realmente no es parte de su plan, Eggsy descubre que él ha sido llevado a su cuarto y hay alguien sentado al lado de su cama, un libro en sus manos.

—Nghh, —Eggsy se queja, sintiendo su lengua pegada a su paladar y Harry levanta la mirada, marcando cuidadosamente su página antes de poner el libro a un lado y alcanzando con el brazo un vaso de agua al lado de la cama de Eggsy.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —él pregunta mientras Eggsy tentativamente bebe a sorbos de su vaso.

—He estado mejor, —Eggsy se queja. —Siento que voy a cagarme en cualquier momento.

Harry ni siquiera se inmuta.

—El doctor dijo que tal vez sea un desafortunado efecto secundario.

Eggsy hace una mueca y espera que en verdad no suceda. De todas maneras él ha sido muy diligente en cuanto a la limpieza antes de empezar a experimentar.

—Esto es lo más ridículo, —Eggsy se lamenta y Harry se inclina a tomar el vaso de él, poniéndolo de vuelta al lado de la cama.

—Estás olvidando la ocasión en la que entrando al metro me fracturé dos dedos del pie, —Harry le recuerda y Eggsy ríe aturdidamente, recordando las floridas maldiciones de Harry y la risa de Merlín cuando Eggsy había ayudado a Harry a entrar a la enfermería.

—Buen punto, —Eggsy replica y Harry se pone de pie, moviéndose suficientemente cerca para presionar un beso gentil a la boca de Eggsy.

—Estoy feliz, sin embargo, de que estés bien, —Harry le dice y Eggsy sonríe contra su boca mientras lo jala para otro rápido beso.

—Mañana puede ser otra cosa completamente, —Eggsy le advierte y Harry toma asiento de nuevo, pero mantiene su agarre en la mano de Eggsy.

—Quizá necesito acortar la cantidad de tiempo que paso lejos, —dice Harry, —ya que pareces meterte en todo tipo de problemas sin mí aquí.

—Sabes que no me quejaré sobre eso, —Eggsy responde y la esquina de la boca de Harry se levanta.

—O tal vez sólo necesito darte una lección en juguetes apropiados.

Eggsy cierra sus ojos y gruñe.

—La palabra J está prohibida desde éste momento. Pero pregúntame de nuevo en un mes y veremos.

Harry le da palmaditas a su mano y se sienta otra vez en su silla.

—Descansa un poco, Eggsy. Has tenido un largo día.

—Eufemismo del año, —Eggsy responde, pero cierra sus ojos y aprieta la mano de Harry en la suya propia mientras él se queda dormido una vez más.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **[1]Ann Summers:** Aquí el link por si quieren revisar la página, está interesante ;)...

 **[2] Emergencias:** En el original es A &E, que significa: Departamento de Emergencias y Accidentes, (según google), pero por acá lo conocemos como Emergencias/Urgencias si no me equivocó...

[3] CG: en el original HQ (Headquarters), es decir: Cuartel General.

 **[4] Panel de luz:** en realidad se refiere al Negatoscopio, que es lo que usan para leer las radiografías. Se me ocurrió goglearlo y eso fue lo que salió jaja.

Sobre el título: es un juego de palabras (le pregunté a la autora y ella me lo confirmó) refiriéndose a la situación que transcurre en el fic, pero que no logra quedar bien al español (si alguien tiene alguna mejor idea de como hacerlo no duden en decírmelo).

Visita mi blog para más fanfiction en español :D


End file.
